Tales of Mirkwood
by JadeShadow14
Summary: Not a true to LotR story! Legolas was gone for a long time, but now he returns to Mirkwood to find his home safely taken care of by it's current Queen, Eluned. Love blossoms on the brink of war...but not all love stories have a happy ending.


A/N- This story is based on an rpg from a Lord of the Rings site. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Tales of Mirkwood  
  
Chapter One  
  
A normal day in Mirkwood began, and Eluned went to her halls and sat at her throne. Eluned was the ruler of Mirkwood, and many came just to see her beauty. On this day, many things happened. Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien came riding up to the halls and entered, paying her respects to the Queen, in which Eluned did in return. "Eluned," Galadriel bowed, "Mirkwood looks beautiful these days. I have come to offer my friendship and allegiance."  
  
Eluned stands up from her throne, walking forward to bow to Galadriel. "I would be honored to have the friendship of the Golden Wood, and yourself, My Lady. Things have been peaceful, but as you know peace seems a fragile thing in Middle-Earth."  
  
Galadriel smiled. Indeed, but we should do everything we can to preserve the peace in our lands. Evil will not rule and destroy our kingdoms."  
  
Eluned's smile disappeared. "I hope not indeed my lady - but I still feel a darkness in the south where Dol Guldur stands, one day we must destroy that place, it seems to exude evil, although as far as I know it has been empty since the war - but evil can attract other things of evil will. I am glad that the power of one of the Elven Rings is on your hand in Lothlorien, because Lothlorien must always be a bastion of power and memory."  
  
Galadriel smiles faintly. "If Dul Guldur troubles your sleep, we shall get rid of it my friend. I am also glad I still have my old ring, it helps me to protect my realm."  
  
"It might be worth going there one day soon, to see if anything still lurks there." Eluned thought for a moment. Finally, "Your wisdom would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Galadriel flashes her smile again. "I'm glad, I will always be near to solve any doubts you may have. Like I said, you shall have my as a friend as long as you wish. Just let me know when you decide what to do with Dol Guldur and I will come in your aid."  
  
"I might take some soldiers and ride down there soon, I have heard that some scouts that have been close don't return, so I would rather take a group." Eluned said quietly.  
  
"That's good. It's a great decision. It might be dangerous so be careful." Galadriel told her.  
  
"I thought it was empty now," Eluned says thoughtfully, "But evil never disappears. It seems to return for one thing or another – even with Sauron gone that place would draw in evil."  
  
"I am afraid we must learn to live with it, though." Galadriel sighed.  
  
"Yes, but I just don't want my elves to wander on down there and disappear like they have been. I'll have to talk to them about that." Eluned said.  
  
Getting ready to leave, Galadriel bows again. "Just remember, Queen Eluned, the Golden Wood is at your aid whenever you may call on us."  
  
Eluned smiled. "I am honored to have it." With that, Galadriel took her leave, making her way back to the grand doors and leaving back to Lothlorien.  
  
Not long after Galadriel left, her husband Saruman the White came in. He bowed before the throne and spoke quietly, "I know you have just received my wife's allegiance, and I also offer you mine. Isengard is at your will."  
  
Soon, Ilmarë of Rivendell appeared and bowed before Saruman and Eluned. "Mae Govannen friends."  
  
Saruman and Eluned both bowed in return. Eluned spoke, "Welcome Ilmarë, how can we serve the Maia?"  
  
Ilmarë smiled. "Perhaps some light wine."  
  
Eluned called on one of her servants to bring Ilmarë the requested drink. "Please, have a seat. Tell me, how is Rivendell?"  
  
Ilmarë smiled. "It is doing well. Although the smithies are busy all day and night, peaceful activities continue for now. Everyday, my contempt for the Dark Lord grows."  
  
"Ah yes, the Dark Lord." She looks grave. "Something must be done, or the world will be plunged into war yet again, and soon I fear."  
  
Ilmarë smiled sadly. "War cannot always be avoided but it can be met ready so it may be swift."  
  
Saruman noded in agreement. "Yes, exactly. Though I hope Mordor will do nothing to provoke it."  
  
Eluned shook her head. "Mordor could provoke war just for being there. Mirkwood has been preparing for it." Suddenly, the one thing Eluned had not been expecting, happened. The doors of the great halls opened, and in strode Prince Legolas.  
  
He bowed to the Queen of Mirkwood. "Mae Govannen." He smiled. Then his eyes became grave. "So you are talking about Mordor. I can tell from the looks on your faces that this is so."  
  
Saruman looked up and smiled at the Prince from Mirkwood. "Legolas! It is good to see you again. Everyone though that you wouldn't return."  
  
Eluned greeted him afterward. "Legolas, how are you?"  
  
Legolas nods slowly in thanks. Then he begins to speak, "Has Mordor done anything that could be considered an act of war? I have just arrived after a long journey and I am not familiar with the current events here in Middle- Earth."  
  
Eluned bowed to the Prince. "I have heard that King Aragorn had declared war with Mordor, but I know nothing for sure yet, My Lord."  
  
"I wish to know the true reason behind his declaration, my Queen." Legolas said quietly. "So far I see nothing to fight them for yet. It is true that they have an evil reputation, but as far as I know they have stayed within their own lands and not bothered us."  
  
Eluned stated sadly, "I am sorry to bear you bad news, but rogue parties of orcs have been roaming the distant lands and attacking. The orcs are originally from Mordor, but have left there and become outlaws, so possibly it is true that Mordor has done nothing." She then laughs. "Well they haven't done anything yet!"  
  
Legolas smiled in return. "Well, if it is truly a band of free orcs, we should take them out, should we not?"  
  
Saruman and Ilmarë watched silently as they two spoke. They looked at one another and decided it was time to make their leave. They bowed quietly and strode out of the hall, leaving Legolas and Eluned to catch up on current events.  
  
Eluned's spirits rose. "Of course. And if any orc is crazy enough to enter Mirkwood, it would never make it back out alive."  
  
Legolas laughed. "We could even hunt them down! That would be fun."  
  
Eluned grinned. "Looking at you now, I might even feel a little sorry for them! But not much." She adds. "I'm sure you could take them all, but please, organize a group to go with."  
  
"As you say Milady." Legolas bows.  
  
"Then I will leave it in your hands, my Prince. I am yours to command." She smiles.  
  
A/N- Tell me how you like it. This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. I know the story doesn't follow the storyline exactly but to me it's close enough! Please read and review! 


End file.
